Chosen by Two Galaxies
by Darth Paxis
Summary: After Lily and Harry escape the house that fateful Halloween night, Dumbledore sends them back to the Tythonian's original Galaxy to escape the clutches of Voldemort
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Beginnings

**Author's note:** This is it. Hopefully everyone likes it. Please R&R. Also, if anyone would be able to beta this that would be fantastic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for any OC's I create**

* * *

Chosen by Two Galaxies

Chapter 1: Halloween Beginnings

It was a cold and blustery night in Godric's Hollow. Not that the children cared. After all, it was Halloween, and the lure of candy was more than enough to bring them outside. Since the children were in many different costumes, no one really took notice of the cloaked figure that walked up the street. Not that they would have noticed him anyway, as the figure, who upon closer examination looked to be a man, could easily keep himself hidden from the people around him. However, the wards set up in the area would detect even the simplest use of magic, so this was easier. Not that he cared that much, but even Lord Voldemort could appreciate the element of surprise.

Voldemort paused at the entrance to one of the houses. This house was plain and unassuming like many of the others in the neighborhood, but unknown to most, this house contains the single most important threat to his power, a one year old boy named Harry Potter. Voldemort was still unsure of how this boy, a mere half-blood, could possibly threaten him, but his sources indicated that the prophecy given by that fool Trelawney was genuine, so it was prudent for him to take care of the boy now, while he was unable to defend himself. With a slight smile caused by the thought of his impending success, Voldemort approached the front door.

James Potter was sitting in the living room of his house, writing a letter to Dumbledore giving an update on how things were doing, when he happened to look up. Staring out the window, he saw a figure standing outside. He stared at the figure in confusion for a split second before he realized that they were all in great danger.

"Lily," he called.

"Yes, dear."

"It's him. Get Harry and leave, like we planned."

"Ok."

Lilly ran up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. She entered quickly, but quietly, trying not to wake up Harry, but her efforts proved futile, when she heard a loud crash from downstairs. She picked Harry up, and quickly soothed him into a quiet slumber. She then opened the window, and began to climb out to the fire escape, they had installed for this very purpose.

James stood just beyond the doorway, preparing for what he knew would be the final act of his life. The plan he and Lily had spelled out called for him to distract the invaders and then get out to meet up with his wife and son. However, the plan didn't account for Voldemort himself attacking, and James knew that there was no way he could hold off the Dark Lord for long and live to tell the tale. Fortunately, he had a backup plan for this sort of event, although he had kept it a secret that he hoped he would never have to reveal.

The door flew in with a crash and it was only through quick reflexes that James could avoid it without serious injury. He stood back up to see Voldemort standing in the doorway, the darkness that surrounded him like a cloud preventing any light from revealing his features. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Voldemort spoke.

"Move out of the way Potter, there's no need for you to die too."

"Since when do you care about the welfare of others?"

"Since their deaths don't matter to me. I have come here for the boy. However if you insist in getting in my way, I shall have to remove you by force."

Voldemort raised his wand, preparing to end the life of the obstacle that blocked him from his goal, but as he did, the grandfather clock in the living room, began to toll, which Voldemort saw was odd, since it was 10:37. James however knew that the chime meant that Lily and Harry had left the area delineated by the wards. The chime also served to distract Voldemort for a split second, which was enough for James to put his plan in motion. He pointed his wand at the floor.

Lily scampered down the fire escape with Harry in her arms. Once she reached the ground, she ran with all her strength away from the house. She cut through the hedges, and ran through several of her neighbor's yards before reaching the end, of the street. As she crossed the road, she felt a sense of something withdrawing from over her, a sign that she had left the area protected by the wards. She continued to run, and she was halfway down the next street, when she heard a booming sound from behind her. She turned around in horror and saw her house implode violently. She fought the desire to run back for a split second before she came to her senses and ran. She realized that there was only one place that was safe for the moment, and she ran into a deserted cul-de-sac and disappeared with a pop of displaced air.

The house that the Potter's had resided in had been reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes and burnt wood. The Fire Department had yet to arrive, although sirens could be heard in the distance. As the frightened children had long since scampered back to their homes, the area around the house was deserted and eerily quiet. A close look would reveal that there were two figures lying in the debris, one of whom was starting to stir.

As Lord Voldemort rose shakily from the ashes, he looked around, surveying his surroundings. Who would have thought that Potter would be daring enough to blow up his own house. If he hadn't been quick enough with his Shield charm, he might have been injured seriously. He stared at Potter's corpse, and prodded it with his right foot, just to make sure. He then started to walk away. Obviously, Potter would have done nothing to endanger his infant son's life, so he must have been brought to safety, probably by that Mud blood wife of his. No matter, he would find the boy soon enough. As he left the area, his gait straightened out until he was again walking with the slow measured pace he had used earlier, until he too vanished into thin air.

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had long gone to their dormitories, though it was likely that they were partying rather than sleeping. So the Great Hall was empty as Lily Potter burst in, child in tow. She had Apparated outside the school grounds and had quickly run into the school, seeking safety from the one person who could help her.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring into the darkness outside his window. A few minutes ago, the wards around the school had detected an intruder, in conjunction with the wards for the Potter home going off too, Dumbledore was understandably concerned. He turned as he heard the sound of someone running up the staircase. He was relieved to see Lily Potter, with little Harry.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"You Know Who," Lily replied. "James stayed behind, and I got out and the house exploded, and…"

"Its okay, the important thing is that you're safe, Lily."

Lily sat down in the chair opposite from Dumbledore. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to set up another safe house, perhaps in America-"

"No, I'm tired of running. Besides, there's no place on Earth where he won't find us eventually. He's going to keep looking, and I don't want Harry growing up like that."

Dumbledore became silent, staring at his desk.

"No place on Earth…"

Dumbledore turned back to Lily. "There is another option, Lily."

"What?"

"What I am about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy."

"What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore sighed. "What if I told you that the ability to use magic was not native to this planet."

Lily's jaw dropped in confusion. "What the hell's-"

"Lily, I will explain everything, but it will be easier if you don't interrupt. Thank you. Anyway, the power that we call magic was first harnessed by a group of aliens called the Tythonians. They were split into two camps, those who valued life and the light, and those who followed the darkness. The two camps engaged in a bloody war, and out of the bloodshed, a new sect emerged. This new sect followed neither side, but instead chose to harness their power through certain objects that were imbued with the power. They retreated to a distant island and developed their abilities away from the war that was still raging across the planet.

After a time, the armies of the light proved victorious, but the war had unleashed a large amount of raw power across the planet, devastating it irrevocably. The followers of the light left the planet, abandoning their brethren in the process.

Left with a dying planet, the Tythonians created wards around their island, protecting it for almost twenty thousand years, until the wards began to fail. Driven to the extreme, the Tythonians created a portal, a rift in the fabric of reality itself. The Tythonians entered their portal and arrived here on Earth five thousand years ago. They intermingled with humans, creating a portion of the population that could access the Tythonian's power. The Tythonians taught the early witches and wizards, but kept from them their biggest secret, the portal. However, the Tythonians did not want their knowledge lost, so they created a secret group consisting of a few wizards at a time, to protect it from misuse. The portal is only to be summoned in times where it is absolutely necessary."

Lily sat in shock. "So, you're saying that you can send me and harry to another galaxy?"

"That is precisely what I am saying."

"If it means getting away from You-Know-Who, I'm up for it."

Over the next few weeks, Lily stayed at Hogwarts, while Dumbledore called for the rest of his strange order to assemble. There were ten others in this group, none of which Lily had met before, although she noticed that they were from all over the planet. They had a few meetings about the subject, before they decided to use the portal.

It was late at night, almost a month after the attack, and Lily stood near the lake and watched and Dumbledore's order stood in a circle chanting, and waving their wands in intricate patterns. This continued for about ten minutes, and Lily was just about to leave, when she saw a small sphere begin to form in the center of the circle. She watched as the sphere grew and opened up into a portal about three meters high and two meters across. The portal was surrounded by a seething mass of blackish blue energy that occasionally spit out a lightning bolt here or there. Dumbledore motioned for Lily to step forward.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lily responded.

Dumbledore handed her a small book. "This contains all the information we have on the Tythonians and their home. It's not much, but it does contain the instructions on how to perform this ritual if you feel the need to return. Also, since the chances of Harry attending Hogwarts have diminished considerably, any attempt to give Harry a magical education would be appreciated, as we may need him to come back to fight Voldemort at a later point in time."

Lily nodded, a little confused by all of what Dumbledore had said. She pocketed the book, and making sure she had a firm grip on Harry, she walked up to the portal and stepped through.

Lily stepped out onto a large cliff overlooking a vast ocean. However, the ocean was a sickly blackish color, and all around her she felt a subconscious sense of malevolence. She walked around, getting a sense of where she was. This must be Tython, she thought. Her musings were interrupted by a loud roar from above. She looked up to see a strange craft circling overhead. The craft eventually came closer, and landed about ten meters away. A hatch opened up and a being came out. It was unlike anything Lily had ever seen. It was about two meters tall, and was covered with fur. The only thing that it was wearing was a bandolier that ran across its chest. It growled at her, and Lily stared in confusion. Was this a Tythonian? Fortunately, a human came out next, although it was the strangest looking human she had ever seen. He was wearing a formfitting uniform of some kind.

"Funny, seeing a Jedi around these parts." the human said.

"A Jedi?" Lily asked.

"You mean you're not…well anyway, I'm Cal Jekster and this is my friend Kyvocca. Judging from the look on your face, I'm going to guess that you've never seen a Wookiee before."

Lily nodded, still awed by the sight of Kyvocca.

"Well anyway, it looks like you could use a ride. We're going to be heading to Alderaan soon, would you like a lift. Lily continued to nod, and approached the craft. As she went up the ramp, Jekster called up, "Hey, I didn't get your name."

Lily thought for a second. Should she use her real name, or not. She was probably safe, but she had thought that before. So she made one up on the spot.

"I'm Shmi Skywalker, and this is my son…Anakin."

* * *

Please review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Transitions

A/N: Well it's been a while, hasn't it. I want to apologize first for the lateness of this chapter, and its shortness. I'll honestly admit that I dropped this story for a while, but some recent reviews have convinced me to return. Also, some reviews asked for certain elements, and some of those elements have been added to the story. I do want to say that this is not a hogwarts in SW story, this is a story of two chosen ones being the same person and only those two roles are combined. Hopefully the rest of the story will come out faster than this. This chapter is shorter in part because it helps set up the larger story.

Now that you've gone through my rambling, please enjoy the return of Chosen by Two Galaxies, review if you wish, no flames this time please, and if anyone is interested in betaing this story it would be greatly appreciated, (I might write faster with an editor on my case).

Chapter 2: Transitions

Shmi's first impression of the interior of the ship was how futuristic it looked, while stil being worn down and used. It was nothing like the science fiction shows she watched as a child beore learning of her magic. She followed Kyvocca to a small room with a bed. She needed no urging to lie on the bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Earth 1981

It was obvious to even the dumbest wizard in the room that Lord Voldemort was not pleased, and even the most sociopathic of them felt pity for the poor man giving his report on the search for the Potter family.

"Do you mean to say that you have no leads whatsoever?" the Dark Lord asked, his voice overflowing with dark intent.

"Yes, my Lord. We have searched all of magical Britain and have begun searching America and the rest of Europe, but nothing has turned up."

"Has it occurred to you that the mother is a Mudblood, and therefore would likely seek refuge among the Muggles?"

It was clear from the expression on the man's face that that particular insight had in fact not occurred to him.

"Go search the Muggle world and find them, or I will replace you with someone far more competant.

"Yes, my Lord.

Hyperspace, en route to Alderaan

Shmi woke up with a start. She had been having a nightmare about Voldemort, and was relieved to have awoken. She noted with relief that Harr... no Anakin, she reminded herself was still asleep. She gently stood up and quietly walked out into the corridor. As she exited, she bumped into the shaggy form of Kyvocca who was standing outside the door. He motioned for her to follow, and began walking down the corridor. They ended up in what was obviously the cockpit, where Cal was busy working the controls.

"You're just in time, we're about to hit the Alderaan system."

"How far from Tython is Alderaan?" Shmi asked.

"Not too far, only about 5,000 lightyears."

Shmi leaned against the bulkhead in shock. What kind of civilization would consider 5,000 lightyears "not too far".

Cal reached for a lever and as he pulled it the blue miasma outside reverted into a starfield. Within five minutes a planet was recognizable, and in five more they were orbiting the planet.

"Well, that's it. Alderaan." Cal turned to Shmi. Once we land you're free to go, if you ever need anything I'm only a comm call away."

"Thank you, for everything." Shmi said.

Shmi stayed on Alderaan for about a year, using her magic to get by. After that she decided to go somewhere isolated from galactic civilization, and booked passage to a faraway desert world called Tattooine. There she would stay on the outskirts of the city Mos Espa, using her magic to run a moisture farm until she and Anakin were visited by a strange group of offworlders.

Seven years later

"Land on the outskirts of the city. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Qui-Gon Jinn said.

"Scanners are picking up a farm on the outskirts, maybe they would be willing to aid us." replied Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's apprentice.

"Local help would be useful in our search. Very well."

Anakin looked up as a silver ship flew directly over him, raising an arm to shield his eyes from the billowing sand. He watched as the ship landed about twenty meters away and a ramp lowered from the craft. Soon a middle aged man with long hair walked out of the ship and calmly strode over to him.

"Greetings. My name is Qui-Gon. Is there an adult I could speak to."


	3. Chapter 3: Desert Meeting

A/N

To make-up for my year of nothingness, and because I had an urge to write, here is chapter three. Again I apologize for shortness, but anyway here goes

Chapter 3: Desert Meeting

Shmi looked up as she heard the sound of a starship landing outside. She quickly got up and walked briskly to her bedroom, where she kept her wand. Fortunately it seemed that magic was still usable throughout this entire galaxy, in fact it was how she had managed to survive on this barren planet. She had bought moisture vaporators to create the illusion of her and Anakin running a moisture farm, but really sustained them was moderate application of the_ aguamenti_ spell, which produced more than enough water to both sustain them and earn a profit. She even had made enough to square away an emergency fund if she and Anakin needed to get off planet in a hurry.

She returned to the dining area just as Anakin entered their hovel, followed by a middle aged man, wearing with longish hair wearing a set of robes that Shmi recognized from her studies of this galaxy.

This man was a Jedi.

Shmi had heard much of the Jedi. She knew that they were a monastic order that served as the guardians of the Galactic Republic. She also knew that they used a power called the Force. What she didn't know was why one was standing in her home.

"Greetings, Mrs…" the Jedi started.

"Skywalker," Shmi responded. "Shmi Skywalker. And this is my son, Anakin."

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. Our ship is damaged, we were wondering if you would be able to assist us in any way."

"What's wrong with it?" Shmi asked.

"Hyperdrive. We had a run in with Trade Federation forces at Naboo."

"Well I know some traders in Mos Espa who might be able to assist you. But we should leave tomorrow, there are reports of a sandstorm in the area, it would be dangerous to go out now."

Shmi noticed that the Jedi was staring at her strangely, but wasn't sure as to why. Finally he responded. "Of course, Mrs. Skywalker. Before I leave though, I must ask a question. Why are you holding a Force-imbued object?"

Shmi was startled at the question, she had hoped that the Jedi would not notice her wand, but it was too late to hide it and she wasn't about to obliviate him with his ship right outside her home, presumably with more Jedi on it. She told Anakin to go to his room for a while, then responded.

"Sit down Master Jedi, and I will explain."

It took her about thirty minutes to explain her tale to the Jedi. When she finished, he looked thoughtfully at her.

"Very interesting. I have come across ancient texts that refer to a third party in the Force Wars, but nothing like this. Forgive my curiosity, but could you demonstrate a spell for me?"

Shmi assented, and transfigured a nearby cup into a small bird. She let it flutter around for a few seconds before returning it to its original form.

"Remarkable. That the Force could be used in such a manner is absolutely astounding." Qui-Gon remarked. "The Jedi Council would love to hear of this."

"To be frank, I would rather you didn't." Shmi answered. "The only reason I told you was because you sensed my wand, and it would have been too dangerous to erase your memory.

"I see." Qui-Gon paused for an instant before continuing. "And what of Anakin? I sense great potential from him; he would make a fine Jedi."

Shmi sighed. Dumbledore's request echoed in her ears. "Perhaps. I will need time to decide."

"Naturally. I will return to my ship to meditate on the issue. Until tomorrow then." And with that, the Jedi Master got up and returned to his ship for the night. She got up and wandered over towards Anakin's room. She saw him working feverishly with a small mechanical part. Over in the corner, she saw that the droid that Anakin was constructing was nearing completion. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned with a start.

"Anakin, tomorrow we are going into the city, make sure you are ready to go."

"Yes, mom"

The next day came, and the suns were rising in the sky as Shmi, Anakin, Qui-Gon and a girl who was apparently a handmaiden for the queen all climbed into the small speeder that Shmi had purchased for whenever the need arose to leave the farm. As they drove she could hear Anakin and the girl engage in spirited conversation, she was pleased to see Anakin interacting with someone more his age, something that was a rarity in their isolation.

"How will you pay for the Hyperdrive?" she asked Qui-Gon.

"I have 20,000 Republic Credits that should do fine."

Shmi nodded, even though she was aware that Republic Credits weren't commonly accepted on Tattooine.

As they sped across the desert, a ship appeared out of hyperspace above the skies of Tattooine. It consisted of a round cockpit with curved panels jutting out from the sides and a long forward section. But most importantly the ship exuded a dark aura, the result of its owner.

The Sith had come to Tattooine.


End file.
